


【knak】魔力冲剂

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

*三枝明那御主，叶从者设定

*本篇只有迷你叶叶的设定，原设定来自二猫老师

夏季的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里漏到正在熟睡的挑染少年的脸上，他含糊地咕哝了一声，意识渐渐从睡梦里清醒过来。

——好酸。

三枝明那“嘶”了一声，身体里的每条魔力回路都向他的大脑传递着被过度使用以后的酸胀感。果然支付给从者战斗的魔力太高昂了……他深吸一口气，决定等起床之后和前辈一起商量，看看怎么才能解决这个棘手的问题。

“明那，赖床可不是好孩子会做的事情？尤其是在这种时候？”前辈清亮的声音从耳边传过来了。

三枝明那尚且闭着眼睛思考着，他下意识应答对方。停顿了两秒，他终于意识到了自己不是在家，瞬间睁开了眼睛。

“叶——叶前辈？您是叶前辈吗？还是前辈的使魔？这是怎么回事？”眼前的叶只有巴掌大小，灰蓝色的下垂眼占据了脸的二分之一，显得慵懒又无辜，身上穿着有猫耳兜帽的家居服和条纹的家居裤。

这个迷你前辈简直就像随时可以用口袋揣走的玩偶一样。三枝明那火热的目光聚焦在叶身上，打量了几圈，他很快意识说话的对象同样是自己的前辈，慌张地往床的边缘旁边滚了两圈，靠着墙壁端正地跪坐了起来。

玩偶大小的叶往前走了几步，之后放弃了前进。他坐了下来，三枝明那才发现对方的脚也是可爱的猫爪纹样，上面甚至有粉色的肉垫。

好可爱，真的太可爱了。三枝明那强忍住对前辈不敬的冲动，把蠢蠢欲动的手背在身后。

“所以，为什么要坐到理我那么远的地方？这样大声讲话好累，走路也是。”叶拖长声音，“明明昨天战斗已经精疲力尽了……”

三枝明那立刻放下杂念。他愧疚起来，小心靠近叶，坐到对方的身边。“真的是前辈本人……变成这样因为我的原因吗？”

“是因为明那魔力不够。”叶伸出和玩偶一样的猫猫前爪，搭在三枝明那身上，“没办法啊……保持自己的存在也需要消耗魔力，变小一点的话也能降低一点需求。”

三枝明那内心的愧疚越来越深，他的语气染上沮丧，“果然是因为我的魔力太少了吗？对不起，叶前辈……我……”

“倒也不是这种问题。之前确实把明那的魔力差不多都用完了，不过对我来说补充魔力很方便。”叶一说完，三枝明那马上趴到叶的面前，急切询问，“需要怎么做？不过我的魔力好像真的已经消耗得差不多了，真的可以吗？”

后辈玻璃一样透明的蓝眼睛真诚地看着自己，叶露出一个可爱的笑容，“可以哦，是很简单的方法。等明那吃完早餐我会告诉你的。现在快去洗漱吧。”

他盯着三枝明那明显因为自己动摇的表情，用猫猫布偶的柔软前爪搭在对方手指上，然后抬起。

“快去吧。”

他看着自己的后辈晕晕乎乎地离开。在快到门口的时候三枝明那摇晃一下，转过身：“那……叶前辈？等等我带您出去？”

这种距离就算我说话你也听不见的。叶张开嘴，无声做出明那笨蛋的口型。

三枝明那看到对方嘴型一开一合却没有声响，回忆起现在的前辈没法大声说话的事实。太羞耻了……又在前辈面前丢脸了。三枝明那感觉自己的头顶冒烟，他回到床边，轻声询问：“前辈，我之后带您去餐桌那边可以吗？”

得到许可以后，三枝明那半跪在床边，他先伸出手，搭在枕头边缘，又猛地收回。

“叶前辈会觉得怎么过去比较好？”

小只的叶指了指三枝明那的前臂：“坐在手腕，怎么样？”

“当然可以！”三枝明那把手横在枕头边缘，他看着迷你前辈一步一步走到自己手腕边上，最后把双手搭在自己袖口，踮起脚尖坐在了衣料上。

三枝明那支着小臂，缓缓站起身。他看着叶用猫爪抚摸自己的脸，觉得看到这个场景的自己已经幸福到可以当场去世的程度。

昨天收获到前辈战斗时候用枪和冰系魔术超帅气的一面之后，今天又看到那么可爱的迷你可动的前辈。虽然是因为自己的魔力太少才会出现这样的情况，说不定也不坏？

三枝明那脑子里面各种想法混作一团，他把叶安全带到餐桌上，蹲在地上汇报：“那，麻烦前辈稍等一下，我马上回来。”

他大步走到洗漱台面前，看到自己还有点发红的耳朵，用双手用力拍了拍两边脸颊。

冷静下来！

三枝明那！不要再想这些东西了！接下来随时可能有敌袭，现在首先要做的就是帮前辈恢复魔力，接下来就是打探敌情，根据敌方的弱点制定作战计划。

他刷完牙，掬起一捧清水泼在脸上。

就是这样，没错。

洗漱完毕，他从冰箱里翻出一盒牛奶，又去拿昨天上午买的面包。带着这些东西回到餐桌边，叶还坐在餐桌上等候着。

“抱歉前辈，久等了。”三枝明那坐下，一边撕开面包的包装袋，一边说，“前辈现在可以进食吗？啊，等等，这样问果然会有点奇怪……”

不小心把心里想的说出来了。三枝明那还没来得及补救一下，叶已经回答：“可以哦，不过普通大小的食物吃起来有点困难。”

“啊啊好的！”三枝明那手忙脚乱，“我去找一下餐刀，这样就可以把面包切小一点！餐刀，餐刀在哪里……”

三枝明那推开椅子，视线在桌上扫了一遍，一无所获。他转向附近的茶几。银色的刀具躺在上面。他从上面拿来餐刀，切下面包的一小个角落，再把它分成三份，轻柔地放在纸巾上。

不知道对现在的前辈来说会不会太大份了……他犹豫着把纸巾推到叶的面前。

叶用两只玩偶前爪夹住其中一条，举到面前，这根面包条几乎有他现在体型的半张脸那么大。他缓慢的把面包放回纸巾上，看到后辈已经十分主动地拿起纸上的另外一条面包，竖着切开了。

叶举起重新切开了的面包，张开了猫猫嘴，小口咬断了面包条前段的一小部分。他抱着剩下的面包鼓着脸颊咀嚼着，瞥了一眼自己的后辈。

他十分清楚自己这个形态的杀伤力，对付自己的后辈说得上绰绰有余。可爱就是正义。这条道理无论在哪里都行得通。叶吃完面包，把玩偶前爪向上摊开，粉色的肉垫微微凸出，是方便自己使用又柔软的模样。

“吃完了，谢谢明那，想要纸巾。”

三枝明那嘴上应答着叶，视线黏在了粉色的肉垫上。他抽出一张新的纸巾撕下一角，放在叶的面前。他看着前辈抱着纸巾，前爪在上面来回摩擦，感觉自己的心脏已经被这份可爱杀死了。

没事的，就看一眼，看到这个形态也只有这次机会了。三枝明那安慰自己。他看着叶把纸巾放下，手指忍不住去摸口袋里的手机。

可恶，真的好想拍下来纪念……但是不行……不行，这样太失礼了。

他做了一次深呼吸，平复心情。这样的前辈，要是可以做成实体的玩偶……他的脑海里依次浮现出对方的面孔，家居服，最后是肉垫。

要是可以捏一下，真的可以原地升天。

三枝明那压下脑内妄想，撕开牛奶盒，喝了一口以后就听到前辈的声音：“明那……想捏吧。”

叶看着后辈被牛奶呛到连连咳嗽，笑了起来：“是的吧，想捏我的肉垫，我知道的。”

他看到三枝明那放下牛奶，捶了捶自己胸口。他更近一步说道：“不过是明那的话，我可以允许的。可以给Aki发只有一次的握手机会。”

他看着对方的脸慢慢变得和熟透的苹果一样的颜色，伸出玩偶前爪。

“来吧。”

他看着三枝明那颤抖着伸出手，指尖轻柔地搭上了肉垫的中心。对方轰鸣一样的激烈心跳传递了过来，叶默数了五秒钟，把手背到了身后。

“结束了。接下来要说一下正事了。”

叶看着还僵直着对自己伸着手的后辈，笑了一下。

“补充魔力的话，对我来说用最简单的方法最有效。”叶“嘭”地一声变回成人体态：“体液交换。说直接一点，和我做//爱。”

他露出属于魅魔的笑容，伸出手握住对方：“确实是很简单的方法吧。明那，能做到吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *三枝明那御主，叶从者设定
> 
> *本篇是魅魔从者叶设定，原设定来自叙老师

三枝明那的脸一下子涨得很红，他被前辈握住手掌，整个人变得晕晕乎乎。

已经完全忘记了前辈是魅魔……三枝明那瞟了一眼叶肩膀处裸露出来的肌肤，把眼神挪开之后懊恼地“啊”了一声，这件事情在今天早晨的混乱里已经被他彻底丢到脑后了。

叶的尾巴在身后摇摆着。他对后辈的一切都非常了解，包括对方在性方面毫无经验这点。魅魔把另一只手合在后辈手背上：“御主是同意了的意思吧，那我们开始吧。”

“没有！前辈，我，请给我一些时间考虑一下吧……”三枝明那完全不知道怎么处理现在的状况，他想从前辈手里把自己的手抽回来，却被对方握得更紧。

叶用拇指轻轻地摩擦后辈的手背，黑色的指甲边缘蹭过人类的肌肤，让对方不自觉收紧指节。他不打算给后辈时间考虑这件事情。对魅魔而言，做爱就像吃饭喝水一样自然。先前他没有刻意打破界线，目前已经到需要的时候，他不准备让对方有逃走的机会。

叶把蝠翼张开，笼住对方的身体。三枝明那看着对方在蝠翼投下的阴影里凑近，触碰到了自己的嘴唇。

魅魔舔弄起对方的唇瓣，灵巧地舌头在三枝明那的口腔里的肆意扫荡，掠夺着御主少得可怜的魔力来源。毫无经验的人类很快因为缺氧皱起了眉，眼眶里蓄起了生理性的泪珠。

叶大发慈悲地放过可怜的御主，三枝明那得以有了大喘气的机会。

“好色。”三枝明那听见前辈的低语，一口气没喘匀，剧烈咳嗽起来。先前积攒的生理性泪珠从眼眶里滑下，被温热的指腹轻轻拭去。

他看到叶细碎的亚麻色头发遮住了侧脸，半阖起来的眼瞳里面都是自己的倒影。魅魔举起手指，伸出舌尖把泪珠卷入口中。

“不能浪费。”

三枝明那吞咽口水，这样前辈是他从来没有见到过的模样。嘴角是一如既往的标准弧度，弯起的下垂眼里却没有笑意。

“御主，明白了吗？这是最基础的部分，接下来的……”

他掀开三枝明那的卫衣，年轻人的腰腹带着流畅曲线 ，向下延伸。叶把手张开，笼罩在对方小腹上。

和前辈手掌接触的肌肤变得很烫。三枝明那听着叶呢喃着咒文，感觉到有什么东西被刻画到了自己身体里。他往下看，看到带着微光的粉色线条从指缝之前生长出来，带着弧度，回到对方的覆盖着身体的掌心当中。

大脑缓慢地把几个关键词组合在一起，三枝明那被自己的猜测吓了一跳，他感觉到肌肤的热意渗透到身体内部，向着全身开始蔓延。

“叶前辈，这是……”

叶看着后辈狗狗一样惹人怜爱的眼神，无情地拆穿对方的幻想：“是淫纹。”

“为什么……”

“因为不想让明那很辛苦，用了这个的话，不管怎么样明那都会舒服的。”

三枝明那内心少量的疑问很快被涌上来的热意烧化了。他的乳尖最先感受到瘙痒。下腹的性器涨得硬邦邦的，抵住了布料。

“看起来已经有感觉了。”魅魔的手指把宽松的卫衣向前推起，他把堆起的衣料拎起来，放到三枝明那嘴边，示意他叼好之后轻轻捏了一下乳尖。

甜蜜的快乐从胸前传递到大脑。怎么会……他看着叶俯下身，张开嘴含住自己的乳尖，感觉到后穴里面居然传来一丝水意。前辈恶劣地啃咬这细小的乳尖，故意发出淫猥的水声。

好奇怪的感觉……三枝明那抿住嘴唇，对这样的快感有些陌生。他看着前辈的手顺着自己的腰线下滑，解下自己的裤子。

性器已经是勃发的模样，叶把零散的头发归到耳后，看了一眼还乖巧叼着衣料的御主，把手放在对方性器的根部，把它的顶端送到嘴里。

三枝明那差点叼不住衣料，叶的口腔实在是过于软糯，他甚至能感觉到自己的顶端顶到了对方的喉间——那块比口腔更加细嫩。魅魔灵巧的舌尖从性器后端往前舔舐，口腔内壁有节奏地收拢起来。

叶抬起头，看着青涩的御主仍然努力叼着衣料，白色的衣料已经有一块被唾液濡湿了，显示出透明的颜色。

做得不错。他愿意给后辈一些奖赏。叶的手指照料着口腔无法顾及的地方，他努力打开自己的喉咙，把对方的性器更深地接纳进入。

三枝明那忍不住把性器更向前挺动。仍然不够，即使前面已经被高热湿软的口腔包裹住了，还是没有办法满足。他的乳尖涨得和石子一样，前面快感积攒越多，后方的淫水越是泛滥，体内好像有一口永远无法被填满的井。

叶观察着三枝明那的表情，对方已经到达了临界点。他用指甲在性器根部刮弄，同时收紧喉咙，御主的性器在他口中缴械了。

他吞咽着来自御主的魔力，把它们纳入身体。三枝明那几乎不敢看前辈在自己胯下的模样。

太羞耻了……在他内心，叶始终还是他的前辈，而不是给自己刻上淫纹的魅魔。

“明那。”

“是！”三枝明那应答，他条件反射地去看自己的前辈，叶正在歪着脑袋，舔舐着性器上残存的白痕。

他的脑袋一下子燃烧起来了，忍不住用双手捂住脸。——这可是叶前辈！现在居然在做这样的事情……

“多谢款待。”叶把嘴角边最后一点白痕纳入口中：“体液交换，或者刻上淫纹，这全都是补充魔力的手段而已。”

魅魔凑到人类的耳边，轻声低语：“只是为了获得魔力。明那，放松一点。”

三枝明那在脑袋都无法好好运转的高热地狱里勉强挤出一点思考的空间：“我明白了……”

叶摸了摸御主的头，又同他交换了一个安抚性质的亲吻。他的手指捻动少年硬挺的乳尖，给予对方些许安慰。

三枝明那的乳尖得到纾解的时候，大腿被叶打开了。

大腿内侧因为常年不见阳光显得更加白皙，魅魔的尾巴尖顺着大腿内部向上蹭，卷住了少年的腿部。

魅魔的指节向内探入，淫纹的加持下，里面已经满是淫水。穴肉很谄媚地挤压着手指，吸吮对方。

三枝明那在开始的时候就体会到了过分的快感，指尖和黏膜的摩擦已经足够让他想要蜷起身子，却被叶重新掰开双腿。

“还没有开始呢，御主，不可以逃哦。”

湿软穴肉很好容纳了对方三根手指，三枝明那体内的淫水被手指的抽送带了出来。细长的手指在穴内旋转，扩张着，连最开始轻微的饱胀感都消失殆尽，只留下来纯粹的渴望。前方的性器渡过短暂的不应期，重新有了抬头的趋势。

叶撤出手指。他进入的时候很温和，虽然是初次，却没有丝毫的疼痛。他用性器缓慢填满了甬道，等待着人类的适应。

三枝明那低低地喘气。被填满的地方重新变得渴望起来，穴肉不知耻地绞紧性器，祈求对方用更加粗鲁的方法侵犯自己。

他身上的淫纹微微发光，开始难以忍受对方仅仅插入自己。三枝明那扭动腰肢，寻找让自己快慰的方法。叶微笑看着御主上下起伏身体，在对方终于因为体力告吹停下的时候，他把对方的大腿打开到极限，贯穿了对方的后穴。

性器破开穴肉，一路碾压到穴内最深的地方，再次退出，然后进入。魅魔自如地掌控着性事的节奏，他凑近御主的面孔，对方难耐地张开嘴，吐出一片沙哑的呻吟。他在对方的出入当中因为过于强烈的快感沁出眼泪。

“真是可怜，明那。”魅魔爱怜地吞吃掉御主的泪珠。尾巴尖纠缠少年前方的性器，配合着后穴的进出，少年的性器在没有前方刺激的情况下达到高潮，精液断断续续地流了出来。

他暂时停下动作，感受着高潮当中的穴肉绞紧性器的快感。魅魔伸出食指，拭过淫纹上方的精液，把食指放入口中。他的舌尖从指尖一路下滑，直到吞没整根手指，吮吸对方的魔力。

他玩弄着对方不应期的性器，在对方的体内再次缓慢进出。三枝明那全身已经盖上了一层薄薄汗珠，身下交合处湿得最夸张，好像刚刚从水里捞出来似的。叶仁慈地给予御主片刻的休息，他啃噬着对方的脖颈，在三枝明那开始混沌迷茫的世界里打上自己的记号。

御主的意识陷入甜蜜的泥沼，身体还纠缠着魅魔的性器。三枝明那沙哑的呻吟里逐渐带上被驯服的甜腻味道。他的身体努力凑近魅魔，期望对方给予更多奖赏。

叶弯下身体，把性器抵在对方的敏感点，来回顶弄，开始在对方体内榨取更多体液。他纠缠着自己的御主，一如对方也同样渴望着他。在下一次战斗降临之前，他们可以尽情抒发，直到双方都餍足为止。


End file.
